


Got You

by nevereverever



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Sickfic, heavy on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: In which Jack is a sick hockey idiot and Bitty is an in love Mom friend idiot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! These are my boys, and I love them. The only trigger I can think of would be vomiting and it is not explicit at all. That is not my thing.

Jack loves hockey. It is probably the primary statement he would make about himself when asked. Hi, I’m Jack and I love hockey. He loves playing hockey, and practicing hockey, and thinking about hockey. 

Jack did not love hockey that morning. That morning everything ached, but not in a remnants of a good workout kind of way. Everywhere his gear touched his skin (read: everywhere) prickled with an uncomfortable heat, but he couldn’t stop shivering.

He kept practicing, pushing himself like he could get through all of his discomfort if he just focused harder. He did a pretty good job too. It was clear he wasn’t playing his best, but everyone has bad days. And if he got chirped from fucking up some things that’s should be like second nature, he could take it. Just as he was leaving, Tater caught him by the arm.

“Zimmboni! Your playing not so good today. Are you feeling ‘below the clouds?’” Tater asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Jack felt like he was gonna pass out.

“It’s ‘under the weather’ Tater, and no, I’m feeling fine,” Jack said, trying to extricate himself so he could be home and lying down.

“I think you are lying Zimmboni! I can feel you are too hot!” Tater replied, pulling Jack back towards him.

“I might have a little cold, but I really just want to go home. Okay?” Jack felt bad for snapping at his teammate but he was really in need of some rest.

“Okay, but make sure to let B take care of you!” 

“I’ll take it under advisement.” 

Jack just barely made it home intact. When he finally closed the door to his apartment behind him, he felt beat. It felt like he had been up for days. Bitty was at work and wouldn’t be home for a few hours, so he gathered up the last of his meager energy and flopped onto the couch, finally surrendering to blissful unconsciousness.

When he woke up, the sun was lower in the sky, casting an orange glow over the apartment. That meant Bitty should be home soon. Before he could fully process that thought, he became aware that something was very wrong, and it only took a second before he sent himself careening for the bathroom. 

 

Bitty got home late from work. He just kept trying one more thing with this nectarine and thyme pie that just wasn’t turning out quite right, and then Brandon asked for help with his ciabatta, and then Claire got him all caught up in this story about her boyfriend and before he knew it he was an hour late.

“Honey, I’m home!” Bitty went to put down his bag and was just a touch concerned at the lack of a response. A gust of relief hit him when he saw Jack’s blue workout back and those stupid yellow sneakers by the door, just where they always were.

“Jack?” Bitty called, fully expecting Jack emerge from their bedroom with sleepy eyes and mussed hair, fresh from a nap. Instead, he heard a soft groan from the bathroom, and his feet couldn’t keep from running. 

“Oh sweet pea, look at you,” Bitty said when he first laid eyes on Jack. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, he was grey and shaking, and when his eyes met Bitty’s, dear lord, that look could kill a man. Bitty knelt down to be at eye level with his boyfriend.

“Bits,” Jack breathed, so relieved he wanted to cry. He was bone tired, and he didn't think he could get himself into bed if he tried. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Oh Jack, did you go to practice like this?” Bitty put a hand to his boyfriend’s ashen cheek “You’re burning up!’ He tried to think on his feet, a skill he wasn’t great at in the best of moments, and the best thing that came to mind was wetting a washcloth and tenderly placing it on Jack’s forehead. Jack sighed at the touch of the cool cloth and lets his eyes drift shut.

“I threw up,” Jack mumbled as he lets his head come to rest against the wall. He figured he looked pretty pathetic, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I’m so sorry honey. Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” Bitty asked, running a hand through Jack’s hair. He leaned just slightly into Bitty’s hand.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Can we stay here?” Jack said, a plaintive tone creeping into his voice that let Bitty know. His boy was in pain. He took a deep breath.

“Of course sweetheart. Anything you need. I’m gonna go grab a pillow and some water for you okay?” Bitty pushed himself up from his squat, but was stayed by Jack’s hand clenched around his wrist. When he looked down, his boyfriend was all teary eyed.

“No. Please don’t- I- I don’t want to be alone,” Jack said, voice breaking. The tears caught in his throat and brought up a gag. Bitty ran a hand up and down his back and whispered reassuringly as his stomach seemingly tried to escape through his throat.

“Don’t you worry, I’m not going anywhere. I promise sweet pea, I’m here with you. You're not alone, Jack. You aren’t alone.” When Jack slumped back against the wall, seemingly spent, Bitty ran the now warming washcloth across his face.

“Please,” Jack whispered, not towards anything in particular. His eyes were cloudy with tears and the haze of fever. Bitty just couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m just going to get you some things baby, I promise I’ll be gone for less than a minute. I promise,” Bitty said, making a little X over his heart. He kissed Jack’s forehead and thumbed a tear from his too warm cheek. 

Jack reluctantly nodded, still shaking. And Bitty ran. 

“See, that wasn’t too long,” Bitty said when he got back. He dimmed the lights a little and handed Jack the water and pills he was carrying. Jack knocked back the capsules with a groan.

“I feel awful,” Jack said, grimacing. Bitty frowned.

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t’ve gone to practice like this, I would have stayed home with you,” Bitty replied, maneuvering them so Jack was laying against his chest. He wound one hand into Jack’s hair and laid the other softly on his stomach.

“Mmm...no, I had to… hockey… you’re warm,” Jack mumbled, on the edge of consciousness.

“You’re the one with a fever, honey,” Bitty scratched at his boyfriend’s scalp, “You can sleep now baby, I’ve got you.” Jack groaned at the pain in his stomach, “I’ve got you.” 

“Love you, Bits,” Jack slurred, exhaustion pulling him back towards sleep.

“I love you too, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is a very, very good boyfriend/mom friend combo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! This chapter is a lot more comfort, a lot less hurt (which is saying something). Just fluff to keep us occupied while waiting for this dang update. Hope you like it <3

“Baby,” Bitty whispered, lightly stroking his fingers along Jack’s cheek. He needed Jack to wake up, but he didn’t want him to startle. He really didn’t want him to startle. Bitty watched as his boyfriend blinked his eyes open calmly. Thank the lord.

“Baby, are you okay to move to bed? My back hurts something awful,” Bitty said, running his hand through Jack’s hair. What he really wanted was to get Jack into a shower and get himself some dinner, but he was very willing to settle for bed. 

“Mmm…” Jack hummed, pushing himself upright to let Bitty escape from behind him, “how long was I asleep?”

“A while, but you needed it. It’s 11 now, so you’re due for some more medicine in a minute. I think your fevers gone down though.” Bitty stood and stretched his back. It made some uncomfortably loud cracking noises. He had dozed a little bit while he Jack was resting, but standing up really brought home how exhausted he was

“Oh, okay.” Jack pushed himself up, leaning on Bitty for support. His legs were shaky under him, a feeling he wasn’t used to. His legs (and his ass) were the base his life, his career, depended on. He was almost too tired for his anxiety not to spiral. Almost.

“Oh lord Jack, let me know next time you’re gonna get sick, I’ll schedule leg day!” Bitty squeaked, supporting Jack’s weight.

“Don’t chirp me, I’m sick,” Jack replied before dropping more of his weight onto Bitty, who caught him, no question. It was a nice reassurance, enough to cut off the tumble his brain was taking into the buzzing darkness that was his anxiety.

“Are you making a joke or can you actually not walk?”

“A little bit of both.” Jack said with a sheepish sort of laugh. Bitty didn’t smile again until Jack was deposited safely in their bed. 

“I’m gonna go grab you some Gatorade, honey,” Bitty said with a sigh. He brushed Jack’s hair from his eyes but it just sort of flopped back into place. “Color preference?” Jack furrowed his brow in thought.

“Blue. Definitely Blue.” He settled down farther into the blankets. Bitty snorted and left to go grab it. They hadn’t made the bed that morning (they almost never did), so it was pretty easy to burrito himself in their comforter (which he almost never did). It was just warm enough to calm the chills shaking down his spine. Enveloped in the warmth and the comforting scent of their bed, he let himself drift.

When Bitty came back, he couldn’t help but snap a picture of the great Jack Zimmermann all snuggled and sniffly in bed. He sent it to the group chat captioned “our noble captain zack jimmermann” before rousing Jack with a light shake to the shoulder.

“Honey? I gotta take your temperature and then you gotta take some pills,” Jack groaned, “or we could call your mother and let her worry over you? While I’m at it, I’ll call George and tell her you came to practice today with a fever.” He knew he was really playing hardball with that one, but it was late and he was desperate.

“Give me the pills,” Jack deadpanned, worming an arm out of his illness nest to stick out at Bitty.

“Thermometer first,” Bitty replied, handing it to his boyfriend with a little friendly glare. He put the pills on the bedside table and swiped up his phone.

SM(fucking)H

Bitty: [picture attached] our noble captain zack jimmermann  
Shitty: well thats fuckin adorable, is he sick?  
Holtzy: non fineable but still gross  
Rans: bro pay attention to this meeting  
Holtzy: bro its boring and late and jack is sick  
Lards: oh fuck jacks dead  
Lards: rip jack zimmermann a huge mess also hockey but we loved him  
Shitty: we hardly knew ye  
Holtzy: what the fuck kinda grammar is that lards  
Lards: fuck off im drunk  
Rans: It’s tuesday

 

Bitty giggled a little at their friends (Jack peered over his shoulder) until he heard the thermometer beep. When it did he grabbed it from Jack’s mouth and was pleasantly surprised at the little illuminated numbers that greeted him.

“101.1. Actually pretty low, nice job sweetpea!” Bitty held out his hand and received a pretty weak high five back, but he would take it.

“I don’t think I did much but thanks for the positive reinforcement,” Jack said, swallowing down the pills and flopping back into bed. He made a grumbly sort of whining sound and curled back into a ball to decrease the pain blossoming in his stomach. Bitty frowned.

“I don’t know, you slept, and that seemed like it was pretty hard for ya.” His accent got stronger when he was tired or worried, both of which he was. Jack sorta grimaced a smile while Bitty got into bed. 

In a terrible moment of realization, Jack squeezed his eyes closed and asked, “Wait, did I?”

“Sleep talk about hockey plays that would never work, scream about ghosts, and elbow me in the gut? You surely did hon,” Bitty replied with a little smile, brushing a few fingers over Jack’s cheek. He laughed a little when Jack buried his head in the pillows.

“Ugh, I always do that when I’m sick. I should have warned you, Bits, I’m sorry, I can go sleep on the couch,” Jack only stopped his rambling when he realized Bitty was laughing. Laughing at him.

“Oh, Jack. Honey,” he let out another peal of laughter, “you know that I love you more than anything, and all I want is to take care of you when you’re hurting. If that means an occasional night on the bathroom floor getting sleep yelled at, I’m all for it. Now let me cuddle you til you feel better.” Insistently, Bitty pulled Jack closer so his boyfriend’s face was buried in his chest. 

“I love you so much, bud,” Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms a little tighter around his boyfriend’s waist, “so much.” Bitty let out a soft little hmm that Jack could feel against his cheek.

“I love you too sweetpea. Sleep now, okay?” Jack nodded just a little as his eyelids got heavier and heavier. No matter what Jack, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you liked it! They fuel my little heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did❤️


End file.
